


White Roses

by eiremauve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiremauve/pseuds/eiremauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for The Doomed Ship Ficathon. The prompt was "raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens." Author's Note: If you want to see the painting, here it is: http://www.vangoghgallery.com/catalog/Painting/593/Still-Life:-Vase-with-Roses.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

While she was waiting for the Doctor to come back, Amy was looking at one of Van Gogh's night paintings that was lying on the table, admiring the swirling blues. She realized that since she wasn't in a museum, she could touch them without fear of setting off an alarm. Smiling to her self, she touched the sky gently, slowly, admiring the feel of the paint on her skin.

"Do you like that painting?" he asked hopefully.

"Like it? I love it; it's the one we saw at the café, remember?" said Amy. "It's got so many lovely blues in it, and the way they're put together…"

Vincent beamed at her.

"I'll paint you something! " he said, looking at her thoughtfully. Then he went to his paint-box and started rummaging through it, muttering about white roses.

Before her eyes, a painting emerged. A wall with multiple light greens emerged, and a dark green background. And then there were the roses, off-white roses just blooming, ivory roses in full bloom. Finally, there was a sprig of roses on the left side.

When it was finished, Van Gogh's blue eyes looked up at her uncertainly.

"It's wonderful." said Amy, giving Van Gogh a hug. Van Gogh ruffled her hair, smiling.

Amy felt as content as Van Gogh looked.


End file.
